Obsessed
by anubisluv16
Summary: He is "obsessed" with her and she just wants everything to be over. But she knows it might not. But can someone save her when her actual life could be taken by the person who came from being an important family member, to a monster? Or will she say goodbye to everything for good?


**Het everyone! First of all, I am so so so soooooo sorry that some of you guys would be expecting a new chapter of my current story, Followed. I had to think of some ideas, my mind is completely blank, however, Spring Break is here, so I'll be writing every single day! Anyway I'm doing my first one shot for you guys so I can get the hang of doing single stories. I'm doing this because one of my best friends just lost a very close relative and she's not doing very well. So this one shot goes out to her. This takes place after Season 3 just so you know. I really hope you guys love this!**

**FYI, I Do Not Own House of Anubis!**

**Warning: This one-shot contains some problems such as violence and VERY CLOSE homicide attempts. If you're not okay with this, I strongly suggest to be aware of this or not to read this! You Have Been Warned.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

_(1 Year Ago)_

_-Someone's POV-_

_"I'm home!" I shout._

_It's finally summer! I've been waiting for like FOREVER! Right now, I just got into my house and I see my Mom on one of the couches in the family room and my Dad is up in front of her._

_"Where have you been young lady?" my Dad snaps._

_Huh?_

_"What are you talking about? I didn't know when I was going to be home."_

_"I called and texted you and you never picked up or responded!" he shouts._

_I'm confused. I take this time to now take a look at my phone and I see my screen says 45 missed calls and 37 texts, and they were all from him. Did he forget to take his pills or something?_

_"Uh...I didn't say what time I-"_

_"Oh just forget it. Go into the kitchen I need to talk to you!"_

_What the heck is going on? Does Mom even know anything?_

_I put my bag down and walk slowly into the kitchen. I can here Dad talking to Mom, but I have this painful feeling he's not happy. As I look around, I see empty bottles of alcohol and beer on the counters. I forgot to mention that my dad has started drinking every since I started Boarding School. Ever since then I feel my dad started to become distant. I feel he isn't part of my family anymore. I-It's like he doesn't even know who I am..._

_As I sit in one of the chairs, Dad storms in the room._

_"So after talking to your mom-"_

_"You've been doing more yelling than talking Dad", I interrupt._

_He seriously has a face on that looks like he's killing someone._

_"...We've decided to not let you go to Boarding School next year."_

_What?_

_"But...I love everyone back there, I can't just leave them. Why won't you-"_

_"It's just that I don't trust those people back at that house especially that boyfriend your sister told us about."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! You are not going there and I'm not going to change my mind!"_

_Dad blurts that out so loud, Mom can hear it from the other room. As she is bawling in the other room. I roll my eyes and Dad is breathing heavily, like more then he was before. Oh great, he's going to explode any second..._

_"Okay how about this!? I DON'T WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" my dad shouts at the top of his lungs._

_"...yes I...YOU KNOW WHAT, NO! YOU CAN'T KEEP TELLING ME, WHAT TO DO, FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I'M 16 YEARS OLD AND I CAN CONTROL AND HANDLE MYSELF NOW! IT'S NOT LIKE SOME STRANGER IS GOING TO FREAKIN SHOOT ME OUT OF-"_

_I get cut off by a huge pain when my father's fist met with my face. He then started tackling and wrestling me. I try to fight back, but he's in all of the control. I can tell from the other room that mother is basically doing NOTHING to help me! All she's doing is crying. Yep, she knew about this. I'm now on the ground and feel cool blood dripping from my nose and my mouth. I struggle to breathe and my dad walks to my head and whispers._

_"Listen. From now, to forever, you will never ever and I mean never, set foot in the outside world even if it's important. Until the day you or I die, you and the entire family will live under MY rules, you will do exactly as I say and you will not make an embarrassment to this family. If you disobey me...say goodbye to your horrible life you dirty slut..."_

_He then kicks me and lets me suffer. I see my world turn fuzzy, then it starts turning black, now my last thought is..._

_Dad is obsessed with this family..._

* * *

-Joy's POV-

I'm so glad that it's Saturday! Not only because it's part of the weekend, it's because that the girls usually watch two movies every Saturday afternoon. A really funny part is that the guys are pissed at us because they miss all of their favorite shows. Classic.

Right now I'm watching the first movie, _Mean Girls_ with Mara, KT and Willow and we just got to the end credits.

"Aw man!" Willow whines.

"Already over?" KT joins.

"You don't have to whine all the time, you have the actual DVD and seen it about a thousand times", I remind KT.

"Hey, Regina inspired me. She's like a movie star and I love all her scenes...well, except when she got hit by the bus, but you know what I meant!" KT argues.

"Yeah yeah," Mara joins, "Hey where's Patricia? She loves this movie...even though she's seen it for the millionth time just two weeks ago."

I forgot to mention, Patricia is a huge fan of _Mean Girls_. We both watched it ever since we were twelve years old. But if I know where she was then I would have asked her to join us.

I take the remote and take the DVD out of the DVD player and Willow goes upstairs to fin the other movie she picked out. While she does that I decide to change the channels...no...nope...negative...na ah...Ah the news.

"Good Morning UK this is Hailey Jonas with breaking news. Just a few hours ago, a homicide occuured near Liverpool. The person who got stabbed was known to be a female but it is unknown who her name is while the attacker is also unknown, whoever just fifteen minutes ago, the attacker tried to commit another homicide to another person who is also unknown."

So there was one homicide and one attempt...

_"I have never experienced this in my life. I can't believe that someone would do something that horrible, _ one of the stand byes tells us."

KT and Mara's faces are literally hysterical right now and my face is just to shocked right now. Who would do this stupid thing?

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

I'm on my laptop watching a horror movie by myself. As I get to the most creepiest scene I flinch when the volume picks up. Man, all the girls would freak out if they saw this.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

I pick up my phone and see the caller. No way... I put the phone up to my ear and answer. It's...

"...Piper?"

"Remember me right?"

"Yeah, Hi, how've you been?"

"Um o-okay. Look there's something I have to tell you. It's important", she says.

I can hear some sniffles coming from her. I already know this can't be good...

"Well. Just like five minutes ago, I saw the news and...it's- it's too horrible", she says.

"Piper just tell me. You can tell me anything. I feel like your just like your sister when she says she can't tell me anything. Plus you two are twins so that makes perfect sense," I tell her.

What is going on?

"...My Dad stabbed my Mom!" she snaps.

What?...Mrs. Williamson...is dead. This is terrible. Is this really happening right now...yep this is happening right now.

"Does Patricia know about this?" I ask.

"Yeah. Her grandparents told her right after I told them. They're probably the only people that are in our family now. Following our cousins and stuff. But he could still be on the loose. But the only reason he does that is because he's obsessed with us. Like completely. I just don't know why he would try to kill us if he cares about us too much."

"Piper wait...what do you mean us?"

"...Oh...Dad tried to come after me. But, I pushed him into a wall and I ran...,"Piper trails off and then continues, "Eddie, I feel that now my Dad isn't captured yet, he might catch Trix."

Wait. That jerk who did this might do the same thing to Patricia? Oh he's so going down, but I obviously have to find Yacker first...wherever she is...

* * *

-Patricia's POV-

I can't believe this.

I knew my dad was crazy but I never knew he was this much of a lunatic! But the reason why my dad did this is because he's obsessed with my whole family.

Now he just had to kill one of the most important people in my life and almost did it to another! I just wish this whole thing would be over. But I feel it never will.

I'm walking along the concrete with my wedges making clapping sounds as I drag them on the ground. I feel the breeze hit my face and try to clear my memories. I tilt my head up to see the birds flying over my- CRACK!

...What was that? There aren't any twigs or branches on concrete(If that even happens because it never does). I quicken up my walking and the breeze on my face gets heavier...CRACK!

...That was definitely not a branch. I turn my head and I see some guy in regular black jeans, a black hoody and black ski mask. I think he's been following me. I turn back around and start walking again, but this time the guy starts to chase after me. I run fast, but he's faster then a rabbit, or even a cheetah. He caught up to me and trips me over, causing me to sprain an ankle and scream in pain.

I can't move and he's not taking my eyes off me. He bends down to me and removes his ski mask...Daddy?

"Dad? What the- why are you dong this?" I ask with my voice cracking.

"You know what will happen once you got out of the house and you'll know what will happen once you're out of this one!"

He thinks that I'm scared, but I'm not. He does realize that I've experienced this my entire life when he was here right? He helps me off the ground and I step back just a tiny bit and flinch because of my ankle.

He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. I fight back by throwing a punch at him. The second time I tried he grabbed it and guided my fist to my face. That causes me to sprain my wrist. He then kicks me and I fall on the ground knocking my head into the tree. Everything looks fuzzy but I'm still alive. I see that he brings his bag and searches for something. He searches and searches until he pulls out his knife that was already covered in blood...from my Mom.

I try to scream, but he covers my mouth and suffocates me.

"I won't do this to you until you come home with me and be with me for the rest your life. I will follow you everywhere you go around MY house, you will live under MY rules. I don't want you talking to friends or boyfriend what so ever, not even your sister! The only person I want you to be with is me!"

He then positions the knife in his hands ready to stab me. I don't flinch because I'm not afraid. I've been treated like trash my entire life and I didn't even know it ever since I was twelve. I guess this is the end. I look back at the time I first came here, meeting my best friend, all of my new friends, and...Eddie. I didn't want it to be over, I wanted another hug, another kiss...but it won't happen. I don't move an inch because this is what I deserve. I deserved it my entire life. This is the end for me. All I can think of is..._Goodbye_...

"YACKER!" I hear a voice shout.

I know that voice because he's the only person who calls me "Yacker". I look to my right and I see a dirty blonde haired boy with those familiar hazel eyes.

He quickly runs over to me but my dad pushes him out of the way and kicks him in the gut. I'm so scared to see my boyfriend and my dad fight with each other. However my dad is about to stop Eddie by positioning the knife in his hands.

"DAD STOP!" I shout.

"NO! YOU PATHETIC LOSER WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO BACK OFF ON SOMEONE!" he shouts back.

Eddie then stands back up.

"Yeah? Well I think that you need to learn your lesson", Eddie shouted.

Eddie charges after him, but Dad is winning the fight. Dad's doing almost the same thing to him as he did to me, but he's doing it in more of a punching and kicking way. He's about to strike Eddie in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream.

Before Dad even makes his move, police officers came right behind him and shoot him. I felt some tears strolling down my face as my dad fell down with his eyes still open. I didn't want my own father to die, but it had to happen.

I try to stand up and Dad's eyes are still open, struggling for breath. I slowly walk over to him, but he grabs me by the ankle.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" I scream.

I then lose myself. I start bawling like a crazy baby on the floor not getting its toy. Eddie runs over to me and opens his arms out to me and gives me a huge embrace. I continue to bawl into his arms while he tries to comfort me. He tilts my head the other way so he doesn't let me see the scene that's currently happening right now.

As the ambulance comes and take him away, my whole world just turned dark...

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

It was just a few hours ago since Patricia's parents were killed. Her life must feel so lonely right now. She just lost her Mom and Dad on the same day. It'll only be her and Piper now. I can't even imagine how much her Dad was obsessed with his family.

Yacker and I are in the living room and she calmed down thirty minutes later after watching the first forty five minutes of a hilarious movie.

"How's your ankle?" I ask.

"A little better. But it still hurts badly", she replies.

"...I need to tell you something...it's important", she adds.

Something else important!?

"Well. My Dad tried to kill me. Obviously. During my entire life...this wasn't the only time that I wanted to be killed."

I giver her a strange look. Wanted...?

"When I was little, my dad always said that I was an embarrassment to the family. He also said that Piper was the perfect twin in the family while I'm just the slut. But he still kept me as a daughter because he's-"

"Obsessed with you?" I interrupt.

She slowly nods her head and continues.

"One night when I was fourteen, he slapped me. He then took off my top and kept slapping me and punching me until I was out cold. Later that day, I looked in my mirror repeating to myself..._I want my life to be over..._"

I am too flabbergasted at this point.

"This entire time my dad is right. I am a loser and I still am today. If I could have just changed to be like Piper this would have never happened. The person who should be dead is me..."

"Yacker...", I start, "I have to admit. You're not a loser, or a slut and you never will. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If your Dad called you any of those names right in front of me I swear I would punch him in the face."

She chuckles slightly.

"You know, if you were actually killed, I don't think I would ever learn how to move on. I've dated a lot of girls in my country, but when I found you, I finally got to feel what love actually felt like. And you're not just any other girl, you're special."

Patricia blushes. She lays her head on my shoulder and I rub her arm.

"I love you", I say.

Patricia looks at me shocked. But she gives me a happy smile.

"I love you too", she returns.

She kisses me. It starts out nice and simple, but later on it starts to deepen and become more passionate.

I can tell as Yacker smiles in our kiss, THIS is the kind of love she wants.

* * *

**Phew! Finally all done with this! I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was too long for you guys. Just so you guys know, I had a really hard time coming up with some stuff for this, so sorry if this sucks and has any errors in here to you guys.(I don't know if there even are any errors, I just want to inform you because I really want to post this) I'm not sure when I'm going to update Followed again, but it won't be for long. **

**So, please REVIEW! I need to know how to make some one shots better! Well, later gators.**

**Goodbye:)**


End file.
